


Warmth

by rogue_1102



Series: Tiditz Tales [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: “I know you’re awake” his raspy voice, thick with arousal, whispered in her ear. “Open your eyes.”Reluctantly she obeyed, her brown eyes meeting his black ones.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Tiditz Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587997
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/gifts), [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/gifts).



> Thanks to [ bitchytimemachine ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine) For the uber quick beta
> 
> This is basically the equivalent of a last minute Xmas gift. I wanted to show my appreciation for two really special people, so i decided to do it the only way I knew how...with smut for our favorite rare pair.
> 
> Thank you [ Ruthlesscupcake ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/pseuds/Ruthlesscupcake) and [ Lady_Red ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red)
> 
> Also thank you to all my RFL’s on the VBO and Speakeasy. You guys rock!
> 
> And if anyone else sees this, and wants to Comment, you’ll be my hero.

She was somewhere on the edge of slumber when the first inklings of pleasure began to trickle through her body. Blearily, she opened her eyes and saw that the dawn had started to banish away the long, cold night. Pristine snow clung to the windowsill and fluttered against the tempered glass, causing a flurry of shadows to dance across the simple walls of the mountain cabin.

Sleep stubbornly decided to cling to her eyes, but she allowed herself to enjoy the low vibrations that massaged her back and caressed her ear drum. The pleasant sensations caused her to arch, and relax, into the solid, masculine presence behind her. A big hand carefully cupped her breast and she felt the brief grazing of teeth on her shoulder. 

While she was clad in a small, button down nightie, the Saiyan behind her was completely bare and radiated heat. _Perfect for winter cuddling._ She decided as she relished the feel of his burly arms encircling and pulling her further into his wide, muscular torso. His hand moved to protectively rest on the slight swell of her stomach, its massive expanse almost covering the entirety of her abdomen.

Minutes passed, and the only sound she heard was the deep purr that came from her companion. Occasionally, a brief nuzzle would caress the curvature of her neck; however, she knew it was more a show of affection than an attempt to rouse her. The heavy curtains of sleep began to lower again, and her body felt heavy with lethargy until she felt his dexterous tail wrap itself around her thigh, allowing him to nudge her legs apart so that his leg was between her own and his hips were flush with hers.

His cock was partially stiff, and pressed pleasantly between the cheeks of her ass, but he made no move to further his attentions, seeming content to simply enjoy the silent and serene morning. Unsatisfied with his decision, she lightly rocked back into his stiffness and had to stop herself from smiling when a sharp intake of breath, followed by a low groan reverberated in his chest and rippled throughout his body. His hand immediately wandered back to the small handful of her breast and began to lightly tease and pinch her nipple through her nightie, causing it to ache for his skillful touch. 

She held her breath and waited for his next move when a deep inhalation, followed by a husky chuckle, reached her ears. His hand continued to play with her breast, causing small bolts of pleasure to race up her body as he shallowly rutted against her backside. His lips, warm and tender, kneaded and sucked the pliant flesh of her neck. His tail stroked her increasingly wet folds through her panties, its fur soft and stimulating on her delicate skin. His cock, now fully erect and thick, caused her to long for its presence and a small whine escaped her throat as she pushed her dripping core towards his groin.

The solid mass moved from behind her, pulling the blanket with it, and she could feel his eyes rove from her head to her toes. Her Saiyan was nothing if not perceptive and Tights knew that attempting to feign sleep at this point, was an exercise in futility. He had an uncanny ability to sense deception, but she was unwilling to do anything that would cause him to stop his efforts. 

She felt the bed dip as her Saiyan repositioned himself over her while his tail continued to pull her panties down her thighs. Soon she felt the tell-tale pull and ease of fabric being released from buttons, and the top of her nightie was opened to reveal her pale, unblemished torso. Warm, calloused hands groped and fondled her modest mounds of flesh before his wet, hot mouth descended to suckle and pull at her pebbled nipple before repeating the action to the other one. His long, coarse hair tickled her skin and a contented murmur left her mouth at his attentions as, again, she arched her back to allow him additional access. 

The bulk of her man managed to banish most of the cold away, his naturally high body temperature the perfect heater. The warm tip of his nose soon trailed between the valley of her breasts leaving goosebumps in its wake as he made his way further south, pausing briefly to place a small kiss on her bump, to her womanly mound.

His tail, having completed the task of removing her undergarments, lingered on her leg. The flexible appendage gripped her thigh firmly and kept it in place. His nose made its way to the lips of her sex, lightly brushing the folds with its tip. She heard him inhale, and groan hoarsely before plunging his tongue inside her canal and lapping up her juices. He then laved precise attention, alternating between flicks of his tongue and suction, on her engorged clit before returning his focus on her folds. 

Although he had a masterful oral skill, and had brought her to climax many times with his mouth alone, he stubbornly kept her from reaching her peak. Tights, in return, fought her instinct to tighten her legs around his head and bit her lip to stop her cries of ecstasy from escaping. The cold air in the room seemed to heighten the pleasure she was feeling below, and she clenched and relaxed her fingers on the silky sheets in an attempt to maintain control despite her trembling body.

Finally, she felt his mouth leave and his body hover over hers once again. 

“I know you’re awake” his raspy voice, thick with arousal, whispered in her ear. “Open your eyes.”

Reluctantly she obeyed, her brown eyes meeting his black ones. Grinning, he rubbed his nose against hers and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before descending to claim her lips. She smiled and returned his kiss. Her tongue tangled and mated with his and her hands roughly grabbed his hair eliciting another growl from his throat.

“You left the job half done, sir.” She whispered coyly when they parted.

His eyes flicked towards her swollen stomach, and the arrogant smile she loved and hated spread across his face. “All evidence seems to state otherwise, madam.” Despite herself, she laughed and shook her head at his ever present playfulness.

“Oh! Do you mean ...?” Her Saiyan asked as his hand traveled down to trace her outer lips before probing a long, thick finger into her warmth. She moaned at the pleasant stretch and pushed her hips up in time with his thrusts when he added a second. He tsked softly. “How inconsiderate of me. But, you have to decide which you would prefer. This..., ” He asked as he increased the speed of his fingers, and caressed the front of her canal. Her peak started to rise again, and her breathing quickened with each stoke. “...or this?”

He took her other hand and guided it to his veiny cock, her slim fingers unable to encase its width. Trembling, she gripped its thickness and moved her hand up and down its length. A pleasurable groan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes to enjoy her ministrations, his other hand stopping its work. His tail flicked in anticipation, but she knew he would follow whatever directive she gave him.

“I don’t want either…I want Raditz.”

His eyes snapped open at her words, disbelief briefly crossing his features before a boyish smile broke out upon his face. No matter how many times she told him, he always seemed surprised that anyone would want him. He moved forward to recapture her lips and murmured against them, “You have me. Can I have you?”

Tights nodded, and he growled low in his throat before turning her over onto her hands and knees. He lined up the bulbous head of his cock to her folds, stroking the wetness, before he pushed into her sheath slowly. Raditz rolled his hips forward, encouraging her to accept more and more of his length, and each mini thrust tantalized her with pleasure until he was fully seated.

His hands firmly grabbed her hips, and he set a modest pace. Mindful of her condition he carefully pistoned his hips against her ass. His tail wrapped itself around her thigh, its tip circling her clit while his heavy balls slapped her folds. Each thrust, and roll of his hips, hit her with exact precision. He knew her body well, and needed no instruction on how to manipulate it to its highest peak. Small growl began to tinge his grunts of exertion and sweat began to drip down her back. As she felt her womb start to spasm and clench, her arms gave out; however, his strong hands caught and held her close while his own release overcame him and allowed her to simply enjoy the pleasure as it coursed through her body. 

After a few moments Raditz, gingerly, gathered her close and pressed a small kiss to the top of her golden locks. The morning sunlight poured through the windows, and the two watched the silent swirls of snow continue to descend around the tiny cabin. His hand stroked her head, and her fingers tangled themselves in the sprinkling of dark chest hair that adorned his pectorals. A familiar, contented purr permeated the room and he pulled the discarded blanket around her, cocooning her with warmth.


End file.
